Sena's thoughts after The Bet
by CuzImBatman
Summary: So it's some of Sena's thoughts after The Bet, with Evelyn's wonderful meddling! REVIEW and we'll see if The Beach will make it! HIRUSENA


Sena sat by the window in his classroom, taking notes automatically as he began thinking about his boyfriend. Said boyfriend being the devil reincarnated, Hiruma Yoichi. He had always wanted to get the upper hand ever since that fateful day in the clubroom. He really did need to thank Evelyn for baiting him into making out with Yoichi. Since that day, the two of them have been a 'thing', but only the football team and the two co-conspirators (Evelyn and Suzuna) knew about it.

Yoichi and Sena have gotten pretty far into their relationship, but Sena has begun thinking that he wanted the upper hand for once. To make Yoichi moan with want and pleasure for once. To make the blonde be at his mercy for once. To be in control for once. There was one little problem though.

Here's a continuation for The Bet. I would read it first before reading this one so you can understand what's going on.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is Evelyn and this plot. I do not own Eyeshield 21 for Yoichi-chan owns all. You think he has a Sena plushie?

_--_

_I don't have a fucking clue how._

Sena rolled his eyes at how crude his thoughts have become since they started going out. Of all the things he picked up, it was mostly the cursing, which was probably a good thing. Plus, he usually cursed in his head like now then at people like some people, Yoichi.

Sena felt himself overflow with happiness when he saw Yoichi outside the window downstairs talking to Evelyn. Now those two…who would have ever thought they were cousins. They even have the same last name, but did anyone realize? He didn't, that's for sure. The two were nothing ali—_I take that back._ Evelyn was just as sneaky as Yoichi sometimes it's scary. Then again, they are related so she was bound to get some of his evilly, hot genes.

Speaking of the devilishly blonde and cousin, he watched as they were bickering.

--

"Yoichi-chan, please! Why not!?" pouted Evelyn glomping her older cousin.

"Because I fucking said so!" he replied, not bothered by her glomping. Of all the years they've known each other and lived together, he was used to it.

"That's not a good enough reason! I mean think about it! What's holding you back?!" Yoichi turned a glare on the younger half of the Hiruma duo. Before he could reply, Evelyn saw a certain brunette watching them and smirked at him, Yoichi messing it, and turned back to her older cousin. "You could bring Sena and try having some fun in the water together. To think, the two of you, in water, in only swimming trunks."

Hiruma paused and looked at her thoughtfully. _That might work actually. The fucking chibi will be mine!_ were his evil and dirty thoughts.

"Plus, I can always tell Sena about your," she paused and touched the tip of his left ear while winking at Sena, "weak spot." Hiruma actually flinched at the touch but smacked the hand away.

"Fucking itoko (cousin). Go home!"

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed exasperated. She had actually thought she had persuaded the stubborn blonde for once! Maybe the ear thing was going to far?

Yoichi lifted an eyebrow and smirked at Evelyn.

"What? Thought you wanted to go to the fucking beach?"

"Machi de (really)?!" Yoichi just cackled and continued on his way to the clubhouse while Evelyn jumped for joy.

--

Sena watched as Evelyn began jumping for joy as his boyfriend walked off, assumedly towards the clubhouse, but that isn't really important. Evelyn had just helped him with his little problem. He couldn't wait to test it out on the blonde!

---

And there you have it! Sena's after thoughts and his first move to try to dominate Yoichi-chan!

**Sena**: Are you sure it will work?"

Positive! Just be sure you…

**Hiruma**: Oi! Don't be giving him any damn ideas you perverted author!

Perverted?! Like you're one to talk!

**Yoichi-chan**: You're the one writing these stories, and why the hell did my name change?

I thought it was a nice change, right Sena-chan?

**Sena**: H-hai.

**Yoichi-chan**: *raises eyebrow* Oh really now…kekeke

Right! Well leave a review on the way out! Tell me what you think, bad, good, improvements, ideas for the next one. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to save Sena from losing any innocence he might have. Back you beast!

**Yoichi-chan**: Ya-HA!


End file.
